


when the morning comes

by evidenceofthingsnotseen



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, morning after breakfast + being teased by coworkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evidenceofthingsnotseen/pseuds/evidenceofthingsnotseen
Summary: Jamie’s perspective of the morning after at the manor, feat. breakfast with Owen and Hannah that turns into being gently dragged by her coworkers/found family.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 35
Kudos: 394





	when the morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could get this out of my head any other way.

Jamie cannot remember for the life of her the last time someone held her like this. She wakes easily to the sound of her Casio wristwatch alarm and before she can do anything, a hand is reaching past her to the bedside table and shutting it off. Dani hums a little, but gives no other sign of wakefulness. Jamie sinks back into her and pulls Dani’s outstretched hand back to its place on her waist.

“We’ve got to get a move on, then, Poppins,” she whispers, despite positioning herself for another hour of sleep. Dani groans in her ear and the sound sparks memories of the night before, a smattering of hushed breaths and sweaty foreheads, sending warmth to the pit of her stomach. “As much as I’d like to have a lie-in, baby, we really need to get our feet on the floorboards.”

“Baby,” Dani repeats, her voice slightly scratchy in the morning light. Jamie’s heart clenches as she feels Dani pressing kisses down her neck. She has to suppress a moan when Dani turns her hips, sliding a leg between Jamie’s. Jamie is just about to give in, to say to hell with the early morning chores, when Dani stops. “You’re right. We should get going.”

Dani slips back and stands up. Jamie gapes at her. “I’m gonna get you for that.”

“Promise?” Dani juts out her bottom lip, teasing. Jamie throws a pillow at her. Dani barks a laugh and  _ struts,  _ naked as a jaybird, toward the bathroom. Jamie likes this new Dani, who seems to have blossomed underneath her careful hands throughout the night. Trembling fingers had turned steady, searching eyes had turned bold. Jamie shakes her head and stands up. She pulls on her clothes and crosses to the bathroom, where Dani is standing, now dressed, in the mirror.

“You alright?”

Dani scoffs and gestures towards her reflection. “Look what you’ve done.”

Jamie looks and laughs. Dani’s neck and shoulders are littered with lovebites. They hadn’t looked quite so deep in the pale moonlight streaming through Dani’s window. “Can’t say I feel too bad about that.”

“I look like a wild animal attacked me.” Dani gives her a warning look not to take that as a compliment. “It’s gonna be pretty hard to hide all this.”

Jamie flashes her most appeasing smile. They had agreed that the other occupants of the manor did not need to know about them, especially after Hannah’s not so subtle warning.  _ Romances don’t fare well at Bly.  _ “Bit of makeup will do ya.”

“And the fact that you’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday?” Dani reaches for her bottle of foundation and smears it liberally over the offending marks.

“I’ll say I stayed to keep watch again. After Flora’s sleepwalking incident, it’s not a bad idea anyway.” Jamie watches Dani finish with the makeup and taming her hair, then tugs on her arm. “Come on, let’s get breakfast.”

It’s early still and the kids won’t be up for hours yet. It’s one of Jamie’s favorite things, morning tea with Owen and Hannah, and now Dani. Dani looks in the mirror one last time and seems to decide she’s presentable. Jamie wants to tell her she’s always beautiful, but she holds it in.

They walk down the hallway, stopping so Dani can glance in at the kids. Miles and Flora are peaceful, still sleeping soundly in their beds. Jamie waits a moment at the top of the stairs to stagger their entrances, while Dani descends towards the kitchen. She hears softly-spoken greetings and thumps down the steps.

In the kitchen, Owen is cooking up a storm. Jamie frowns. They rarely have more than tea and scones this early in the day. She glances at Dani and grins. “Good morning, all.”

They all return the sentiment and Jamie makes for the door. “Just going to turn on the sprinklers for a moment, then I’ll be back in.”

Owen turns around, waving a gingham printed hand towel. “No need, I ran them on my way in.”

“And you did -”

“Seven and a half minutes, yes.” Owen grins at her. Jamie nods. She’s particular about her garden, but she trusts him. “Did you stay here last night?”

Jamie doesn’t dare look at Dani, who had spluttered almost imperceptibly at the question. “Yeah, I figured with Flora’s new sleepwalking habit I could hang around, just in case.”

“That’s kind of you,” Hanna says warmly. “I’ll be sure to swing by the guest bedroom and grab those sheets then.”

Jamie makes a mental note to get there right away after their meal, to muss up the sheets. Dani, for her part, is blushing to high heaven. Jamie begins to seriously doubt their ability to keep this under wraps. Hannah and Owen have known her way too long for her to be able to pull the wool over their eyes.

“Breakfast is served.” Owen brings over platters of eggs, bacon, pancakes, hash browns, and toast.

“Christ, mate.” Jamie surveys the spread. “When did you turn into a bloody American?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Dani teases. Jamie beams at her, unable to stop the blush rising in her cheeks. Hannah gives her a suspicious look and Jamie wrenches her gaze away.

“I just thought Dani might be hungry.” Owen pauses and Hannah throws him a look. “For it. I thought you might be hungry for it.”

“I’m starving, actually.” Dani smiles at him. “Thank you, Owen.”

The three of them watch Dani pile her plate high with all the fixings, then Owen does the same. Jamie shares a look with Hannah as they gingerly sample the overly large spread. It’s delicious, as always, but it weighs like lead in Jamie’s gut.

“You eat all this  _ before  _ a day’s work?” Hannah asks uneasily. Jamie wholeheartedly agrees. 

“Uh, yeah.” Dani looks a bit embarrassed. Jamie reaches under the table to squeeze her knee, which only deepens the blush on Dani’s cheeks. She switches to holding her hand under the table. “By the way, Hannah, have you seen my - “

“Turtleneck? The lilac one? It’s hanging dry in the laundry room,” Hannah answers easily. Jamie’s eyes narrow. She looks at Dani, whose cogs are turning too. Owen covering her chores, making a big breakfast, Hannah offering the exact article of clothing that will hide the still somewhat visible hickeys on Dani’s neck.

Jamie laughs and Dani groans, putting her face in her free hand. Dani spreads her fingers to stare at them with one eye. “So you’ve known the whole time?”

Owen laughs heartily and Hannah nods, softening the blow with a warm smile. Jamie drags their clasped hands on top of the table. It certainly wasn’t their plan, but she’s glad they know. Hiding things from her hand-stitched family went against Jamie’s very nature.

“You aren’t exactly covert, love,” Hannah teases. Dani’s ears are as red as the roses in Jamie’s garden. 

“Leave the poor girl alone.” Jamie sits up and pulls her hand, still holding Dani’s, to her lips. Despite the brazenness, Dani seems to relax at the soft kiss she places on her knuckles.

“Fine, we’ll leave her alone.” Owen rounds on her. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“You. Moping about the manor, looking like a kicked pup.” Owen puts on his best attempt at her accent, which is miles better than Dani’s rendition, while he mocks her. “ _ Jesus, Owen, I can’t keep falling for these straight girls.” _

Hannah laughs, about as hard as Jamie has ever seen her do, and Dani giggles. Hannah piles on. “ _ Christ, she’s pretty. Are all Americans that pretty?” _

“I’m going to kill you both,” Jamie says solemnly, ignoring the burning embarrassment welling in her chest. “You’re going to make wonderful plant food.”

“Well, I think it’s sweet.” Dani actually looks charmed at their gentle teasing, even if it does betray Jamie’s more dramatic tendencies. It was true, she had stomped around the estate feeling sorry for herself. 

“So do we,” Hannah assures her. “We’re happy for you.”

“Really,” Owen adds, “good on both of you.”

Jamie relaxes into an easy smile then and takes a sip of her tea. Hannah glances at Owen and they chuckle.

“One request, though,” Hannah says tactfully.

“What’s that?”

“Try to be a bit quieter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers, friends. Let me know if you like it.


End file.
